MY LIFE IN KONAHA
by WolfLover626
Summary: I'M GOING TO KONAHA GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

_Yo i am so bored so im writing me and all my friend in to the NARUTO UNIVERSE! Yep._

"GUUYS!" a blond, hyper active, hella anoying kid yelled. his name is hunter. (DATS ME!) "What do you want idiot?" a cocky, assholian named coleten said. "I FOUND A PORTAL INTO THE NARUTO UNIVERSE!" "Where?" a black haired boy named ronnie said. "Over here come on!" "What do we have to lose?" ronnie said.

Sure enough there was a portal and we all went through it.

_I SHALL MAKE MORE CHAPPIES!_


	2. Chapter 2

_YOLLO! I'M IN KONAHA!_

_ANYWHO ON WITH THE STORY_

_"_Hunter your back!" kiba shouted. "With friends. Who sasuke met." "I stroke yo face!" Brosua said to sasuke, stroking his face. "Fuck yeah, i'm in konaha." Ronnie said. "DARIEJN!" hunter yelled. "yes hunter" "get yo crack ass outa' here it aint black friday! Hey cole." "yeah" "8 pineapples." "What" naruto asked? It's a joke" "Thats halairious" Cole yelled

"So basicly 3 guys are in a forest and get discovered by a group of canibles. the ccanibles said that they have to pass 2 trials and they wouldn't eat them. Task one get eight fruit. guy #1 got 8 grapes. guy #2 got 8 oranges and guy number three was no where too be found. Task #2 shove all the fruit up your but without showing any emotin on your face. Guy #2 got to 2 oranges and cried. guy number 1 got to 7 grapes and started laughing hystaricly. they were tied up and over and fire. guy two says"WTF! you could have been free!" "you would've done the same thing." doubt it." you would have." "Why?" "cuz i saw guy number three come out of the forest with eight pine apples" with that they died laughing" HAHAHAHAHAHBAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Everyone roared.

"yep.

_hey guys review if you think i should make more. chapters will be longer after 10 reviews_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys good news! I've decided that for every review i get on a chapter i'll try to make the next one the number of reveiws in 2-3 day x100! if there are none in the first 3 days it will transfer to the next one and so forth! and i got 3 reviews too! btw my wont count twards the words so yeah. DON'T FEAR, UZZUMAKI'S HERE! Some of you are thinking, oh... shit... but mehh to you on with the story! oh one more thing lets go over the characters and specialties, and they will be simaler to the "enhanced" atributes we have in real life Me(Hunter) Super high speed a bit faster then ronnie, crapy running stamina. Ronnie: almost as fast as me, a bit better stamina. Joslin:Fire jutsu, unknown other weakness. Coleten:High strength, shity speed and stamina. Sarah:Jaws that are worse than alegatores. Win:THE MAKA CHOP! RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVE! Find out what it is, and by the way, IT FUCKING HURTS IN REAL LIFE! Julia: genjutsu average other stuff. Darian: Black guy powers(it's not raciest cuz he says i activate my black guy powers In real life all the freaking time!) which is prety much like 'the force'. Brosia:kicks aproximatly OVER 9000! times stronger than Lee's leaf huricane! Russia(Real names gabby, but only me and cole call her gabby) will scare the shit out of you if you say THE FORBIDEN WOOOORRRD_

After the joke cole said to me"Hunter in solviate russia i am a pussy." my resopnse was,"in solviate russia i am a dick because we we are the oposite of what we eat." "Oh hell no!" oh HELL yes!" i yelled back. He luged at my and i turned around and ran in one motion thus a chain reaction happened.(These are my favorite things ever so i'll have alot btw!) i didn't have much momentum so when i hit faces with ino we didn't fall, coleten rolled around laughing hiting sasukes leg, thus he but planted on his face, and inos killer intent parlized us, so we were all paralized but her, but she was paralized by the shock of sasuke sitting on coles face. Let's recap shall we, Sasukes sitting on Coles face, i'm kissing ino, and we're all paralized yep it was a good five minutes before anyone moved, and it causedANOTHER chain reaction!.

Ino kneed me in the bals, and puchend me in the face, causing me to fly into sasuke, and we went tumbling, a jumping spider near-by was frightind, and jump at coles face righ as he gasped for air. Lets recap again, shall we? Sasuke's DEFINITLY knocked out, and i was laying stomach to stoach on him, my chin on the top of his sholder, so if we were stnding up it would look like that but at the moment my head was on the ground by his. Ok, Re-Recap. II'm laying on sasuke, and Cole has i jumping spier i his mouth.

"Oh my god! A yaioi(If its spelled that way) moment with HUNTER AND sasuke!" win yelled."Fuck you too win." i groaned rolling off boy. "Coleten? Are you ok?" a boy named sora asked.(I know sora doesn't come in until shupiden, BUT he's to badass to leave out ok!) "What do you think?" COle said spitting out the spider.

"Umh.. Hunter?" i heard a familier voice say, with a foot softly jabbing me in the foot. "Yes sakura?" I groaned out. "Are you ok?" "No" i responded. "Why? Why? Ino just kneed my IN THE FUCKING BALLS! INO FOR GODS SAKE!" "Oh... Want me to help you?" "Yes" "What?" Take me to the hospital. "Why?" I"m bleeding and a guy shouldn't bleed there." "Oh... ok" and with that she helped me limp to the hopital.


	4. AN chapter sorry guys

_I"M BACK! SO no reviews but the people who did wanted updates so yeah. I'll give a shout out to anyone who can guess how many words were in the LAST chapter not total just last chapter! Review your fave naruto characters 1 male one female, and say if you want a fistbump or hug from them! You shall recieve it. _

_Ino-I didn't agree to this!_

_yes you do!_

_Ino- no_

_yes_

_Ino-no_

_yes_

_Just do it and you can hug sasgay in a few chapters!_

_Ino- I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING SASUKE-KUN THAT YOU BAKA!_

_I KNOW I JUST DONT CARE INO!_

_ANYWAY JUST REVIEW YOU TWO FAVE CHARACTERS ANDIF YOU WANT A FIST BUMP OR HUG FROM THEM! oops caps lol, but i aint retyping it so on with the story!_

_srry writers block but will make an EXTRA Long chappie when i come back so review those things andwhen i update you shall recieve!  
bye for now!_


	5. hehehehehehe!

_Otakuchan88 Get a hug form hinata!  
hinata-Yay! PEOPLE LIKE ME!(Realizizes and faints after hug.)_

_k then. and a hug from shika!_

_Shikamaru-Troublsome fan girls.(Hopefully you are lol)_

_now to the_ story

* * *

I woke up in the hospital, then snuck out. cuz i was fine.

_writers block. sorry!_


End file.
